


Lights Out

by fmpsimon



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Blindness, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 19:48:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17432420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fmpsimon/pseuds/fmpsimon
Summary: It's hard to say who's having a harder time with Ignis's blindness, Ignis or Gladio.





	Lights Out

"Wait," he said, placing a hand on the older man's chest. He breathed in and out for a moment, saliva welling in his mouth and even dribbling out. He curled his fingers against toned muscles, beaten by the elements and scarred from fighting. "It's different."

"Iggy," Gladio sighed.  
Ignis furrowed his brow. That tone again...always that tone that said he should be used to it by now. He should be used to the darkness. Was seven months long enough--seven months out of a lifetime? "You said you'd be patient."

"I know."

"You promised," Ignis pressed.

"I know." Gladio sighed again. "I'm trying. I am," he said at Ignis's twitching lips. "But if you always stop us right before we…" He paused, exhaling heavily. "Well, we'll never get anywhere."

"Hmph, I didn't realize sex was that important to you," Ignis said a little haughtily. "You'd do well to try and restrain yourself."

"Restrain--? What d'you call the last year and a half?" He was angry now. Ignis turned his head. This was how it always went: he'd get defensive, Gladio would get frustrated, there would be a stiff apology, and Gladio would go home.

"Look, I don't want to do this again," Gladio said at length. "If you're not ready, then you're not ready." He grabbed a hold of Ignis's hand. "It doesn't make a damn difference to me if you're blind. Hell, if you said we could never have sex again--I wouldn't care."

"Well, now you're just lying," Ignis smirked. He tried pulling his hand away, but Gladio held on.

"Okay, I would care. A little. But I'd get over it." He removed Ignis's glasses, sweeping his bangs away. "You're here with me." He kissed his eyes, one by one. "That's all that matters in the end." He wrapped his arms around Ignis, who leaned into him.

"It won't be forever," Ignis murmured. "I can't make any promises, but in time…" They relaxed back into the bed. It was quiet--too quiet for anyone to be sleeping. Ignis knew Gladio was awake, his mind racing as he stared into the darkness. "Lights out."

"Huh?"

"My mum used to say that to me," Ignis said quietly. "After she tucked me in and said goodnight, I would be up for hours, reading, which she knew, of course. She would open the door a crack, so a thin beam of light would shine in, and say, 'Lights out, love.' Things have changed, haven't they? Can't exactly stay up all hours of the night reading, anymore."

"That's not true," Gladio said. He moved away for a moment, then came back, ruffling pages and flicking on the light. "I don't know if it's your style, but it's kept me interested." He started reading aloud. Ignis wasn't sure what it was--it wasn't something he'd ever read. He listened until he became drowsy, leaning further into Gladio's bare chest. As he drifted off, he heard three words:

"Lights out, love."


End file.
